


Autumn Fever

by ichikonohakko



Series: Of Ogiwara and Kuroko [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, and Akashi and Ogiwara are cousins, and Kagami doesn't know what to do, and Kuroko is sick, in which KagaKuroOgi are the best bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn comes and Kuroko is down with fever. Kagami had a basketball practice to go to, so who else could come and nurse Kuroko back to health? Who else but Ogiwara Shigehiro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a prompt here:  
> http://ichikonohakko.tumblr.com/post/137468417924/how-about-ogikuro-in-which-kuroko-is-sick-like

[To: Shige

From: Kagami Taiga

Subject: Need Help

I have to go to basketball practice but Kuroko’s sick and he hasn’t eaten no matter how I cook my porridge. Can u come over?]

[To: Taigar 

From: Ogiwara Shigehiro

Subject: Re: Need Help

No prob. Just go without locking ur door and I’ll lock it up when I come over :) Good luck for the inter-varsity tryout!]

[To: Shige

From: Kagami Taiga

Subject: Re: Re: Need Help

Sorry for the problem man, and thanks]

* * *

In all honesty, Ogiwara had expected Kuroko’s going to fall ill since the start of autumn.

The winds are dry, but chilly, and there are the rains and both Kuroko and Kagami usually commute without any sort of transportation. Their flat was a 10-minutes walk from the Uni and it was a fairly ordinary thing for Kuroko to not bring an umbrella on days he forgot to watch the weather report. So it was just a matter of time.

Ogiwara opened the door to Kagami and Kuroko’s apartment and sighed. If his father didn’t force him to room with cousin Seijuurou, he would have live here as well. They were the bestest of bros since Meikou era and it seemed like a no-duh that they were going to room together for their college days. But of course cousin Seijuurou had to enter Kamii Uni and foil their plans to room together.

Locking the door behind him, Ogiwara headed towards the pantry to put his groceries and walked towards Kuroko’s room. His best friend was shivering under the three blankets he had on a very hot room. He must be sicker than Kagami thought.

“Kagami-kun, you wear the nurse outfit?” Kuroko slurred, his hair peeking out of the blanket. Ogiwara laughed. Okay, _way_ sicker than Kagami thought. “I would if you want me to. Hey c’mon, let’s get you to the living room, okay?” Ogiwara didn’t wait for a confirmation, because it’s useless to talk to Kuroko when he’s already slurring and because it was just _the_ thing to do. Kuroko shouldn’t be kept in a dark room when he was sick, he should be in a spacious room with fairly enough lighting so he could feel better. Ogiwara carried his best friend (bridal style, because Kuroko wasn’t letting go of his favorite blue blanket) and put him on the sofa. 

Kuroko murmured something incoherent under his breath, but Ogiwara sighed an ‘okay, okay’ before setting the TV to play Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone, because it was Kuroko’s absolute favorite whenever he is sick. 

Ogiwara turned up the air conditioner until it was exactly 24 degrees Celsius before heading towards the pantry once more.

 Judging from the mess, Kuroko probably hadn’t eaten anything Kagami conjured up. And if Kuroko didn’t eat anything of the magic that is Kagami’s homemade dishes, his fever must be higher than the average 37 degrees fever he had whenever autumn comes around. Sighing, Ogiwara opened up one of the canned mushroom soup and sprinkled it with a bit of salt and chicken flavoring so Kuroko would have an appetite. 

When he was done, Kuroko was talking to himself, pointing at the ceiling as he recited Aomine’s favorite rap song word per word. It made him laugh. When Kuroko got sick, he usually got high from all the medicines he took. And Kagami must have given him a lot of stuff if Kuroko was rapping to Nicki Minaj’s verse of Monster.

“Heya, Kuroko,” Ogiwara began as he popped the pocari can and it earned Kuroko’s full attention. If you are to feed Kuroko while he is sick, you have to give him a pocari first. And when he got thirsty, feed him with the mushroom soup instead. This was a trick he learned from Kuroko’s mom when he was in his fifth grade.

So Ogiwara made him drink the pocari, feed him with soup, tuck him in with the blanket, then muted the ongoing Harry Potter movie and turned up the Canon in D major from Kagami’s home theater as he made Kuroko took a paracetamol tablet. Kuroko let out a satisfied groan as he purred into his blanket and fell asleep.

Ogiwara cleaned up all the plates on Kagami’s kitchen, took a shower, and changed to one of the pajamas he left on Kagami’s bedroom before pulling out the futon he stored on Kuroko’s bedroom next to Kuroko’s sofa. He dimmed the lights in the living room before yawning towards the futon.

Knowing exactly what he needed to do when Kuroko got sick didn’t exactly mean that it wasn’t tiring, after all.

* * *

When Kagami got home from practice, it was already late at night.

He unlocked the door to his apartment only to hear a classical music resounding faintly from the dimly-lit living room. When he entered the living room, the TV was on, playing the title screen of the first Harry Potter movie, his kitchen had been cleaned up, and there was a bundle of blue on his sofa along with a futon underneath that sofa and Kagami smiled.

He put his hand on top Kuroko’s forehead to feel that his fever had gone down. Ogiwara was snoring lightly, clearly tired from nursing. Smiling to himself, Kagami changed his basketball shorts into a pajama pants, pulled up his blowed-up mattress, and texted his captain.

[To: Akashi

From: Kagami Taiga

Subject: Don’t wait up

Shige’s crashing for the night so don’t wait for him to come back]

He turned his phone into airplane mode then dozed off to the dream land.


End file.
